Søren Grammel
Søren Grammel (* 1971 in Burgwedel) ist ein deutscher Kurator und Ausstellungsmacher. Seit 2000 kuratiert er Ausstellungen vor allem in Deutschland und Österreich, aber auch in Polen und Schweden. Leben Grammel studierte zunächst Kulturwissenschaften und ästhetische Praxis an der Universität Hildesheim und anschließend Creative Curating am Goldsmiths College, University of London. Als Kurator hat Søren Grammel zahlreiche Ausstellungen für Räume der Gegenwartskunst allein oder mit anderen zusammen kuratiert, darunter “Telling Histories” (2003) und “Total motiviert” (2003) am Kunstverein München, die “Videonale 9” in Bonn (2001), “Raus hier! Eine Ausstellung und Konferenz zum Thema weggehen” (2002) für Germinations Europe in Bialystock (Polen), das Rechercheprojekt “We invite all” als Beitrag für “Whatever happened to Socialdemocracy” (2005) am Rooseum in Malmö oder die Ausstellungen “Eine Munition unter anderen” (2000) und “Kino der Dekonstruktion” (1999–2000) am Frankfurter Kunstverein. 2005 hat er das Theorie-Buch “Ausstellungsautorschaft”, Frankfurt am Main, veröffentlicht. Er lehrte an der Kunsthochschule Kassel (Vorlesungsreihe “Kuratorisches Handeln”) und gab Seminare an der Kunstakademie München und in Schweden an der Art Academy Umea. Sein dort erarbeitetes Rechercheprojekt We invite you all wird Anfang 2005 ein Beitrag zu der Ausstellung Whatever happened to social democracy am Rooseum in Malmö.[http://www.goethe.de/kue/bku/kur/kur/ag/grm/deindex.htm Eintrag] in „Kurator/-innen aus Deutschland“ des Goethe Institutes, abgerufen am 4. November 2018. Von 2005 bis 2011 war er künstlerischer Leiter des Grazer Kunstvereins. Ausstellungen dort waren u. a. “Eine Person allein in einem Raum mit Coca-Cola-farbenen Wänden”, “Never for money, always for love”, “Es ist schwer das Reale zu berühren”, “traurig sicher, im Training”, “Idealissmusstudio”, “Provisorisches Yoga”, “Maruša Sagadin & Anna Witt”, “Benjamin Hirte & Lone Haugaard Madsen” sowie “Matts Leiderstam Grand Tour”. Die Ausstellung “Die Blaue Blume” wurde in der Zeitschrift frieze unter den best-themed-shows 2007 gelistet. Am 1. Januar 2012 wurde Grammel Direktor des Kölnischen Kunstvereins. Er schied vorzeitig aus seinem Fünfjahresvertrag aus und übernahm ab dem 1. November 2013 das Museum für Gegenwartskunst (MGK) in Basel.Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger (KStA) Kultur, abgerufen am 28. Februar 2013 2015 war Grammel Jurymitglied des 34. Österreichischen Grafikwettbewerbes, der in der Galerie des Taxispalais in Innsbruck stattfand. Ausstellungen (Auswahl) * 2000: Eine Munition unter anderen * 2001: Videonale 9, Bonn * 2002: Get out. An Exhibition on the Subject of Going Away * 2003: Telling histories, mit Maria Lind * 2005: We invite all, Rooseum, Malmö * 2002–2006: Es ist schwer das Reale zu berühren, mit Maria Lind * 2006: Eine Person allein in einem Raum mit Coca-Cola-farbenen Wänden, Grazer Kunstverein * 2007: Die blaue Blume, Grazer Kunstverein * 2008: Ideaslismusstudio, Co-Produktion Steirischer Herbst * 2009: Nora Schultz und Pernille Kapper Williams * 2009: Benoit Maire und Falke Pisano. Organon and the wave * 2009: Provisorisches Yoga, Co-Produktion Steirischer Herbst * 2010: Studienraum Kuratorische Praxis. Mit Amy Croft und Demoraum, Akademie der Bildenden Künste Wien und Grazer Kunstverein * 2010: Henning Bohl & Sabine Reitmaier, Windowdressing: Buswraps * 2010: Maruša Sagadin & Anna Witt * 2010: Benjamin Hirte & Lone Haugaard Madsen * 2010: Matts Leiderstam, Grand Tour, Co-Produktion Steirischer Herbst * 2011: Michaela Meise, Akkumulation * 2012: A wavy line is drawn across the middle of the original plans, Kölnischer Kunstverein * 2014: One Million Years – System and Symptom, Museum für Gegenwartskunst, Basel Schriften * Der symbolische Auftraggeber / The symbolic commissioner. Grazer Kunstverein 2010 * Mladen Stilinovic. On Money and Zeros (mit Mari Laanemets). Grazer Kunstverein 2008 * Andreas Fogarasi. Information. Grazer Kunstverein 2008 * Tom Holert. Quellen der Unsicherheit, Grazer Kunstverein, 2007 * Bernd Krauß. Für die hinterm Vorhang leben, Grazer Kunstverein, 2007 * Es ist schwer das Reale zu berühren (mit Maria Lind), Grazer Kunstverein, 2007 * _fabrics interseason: DÖBLING REFORM: panier und biobourgeoisie, 2007 * Eine Person allein in einem Raum mit Coca-Cola-farbenen Wänden, Grazer Kunstverein, 2006 * Ausstellungsautorschaft. Die Konstruktion der auktorialen Position des Kurators bei Harald Szeemann. 2005 * Eine Munition unter anderen, Frankfurter Kunstverein, Frankfurt a. M. 2000 Weblinks * * Akademie der bildenden Künste Wien * Kurzbiografie * Homepage von Søren Grammel * Grazer Kunstverein: Die blaue Blume * Søren Grammel bei eipcp * Publikationen * Ausstellungskritik FAZ * Grazer Kunstverein http://www.grazerkunstverein.org/ Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ausstellungskurator Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1971 Kategorie:Mann